1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device equipped with an antenna device and a solar panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, GPS (Global Positioning System) receiving car navigation devices for vehicle and portable handy type GPS receivers have been made to be in practical use at low cost and are being widely used. Further, recently, GPS receivers and receiver modules are becoming smaller in their sizes due to developments in techniques of digital communications and mobile communications and due to components becoming shorter and smaller by using dielectric ceramics and ferroelectric materials. Further, there have been various suggestion regarding GPS receiver and position detection system for very small portable devices of wrist watch type and the others.
In such type of commercial use GPS receiver, a patch type plan antenna or a cylindrical helical which is housed in a separate case from the receiver or a match antenna embedded in a receiver case is used as a receiving antenna.
Under such circumstances, conventionally, there is known a patch antenna device having a plate like dielectric, a plate like radiator provided on the top surface side of the dielectric, a plate like grounding conductor provided on the back surface side of the dielectric and a power supply member electrically connected to the radiator arranged in a clock case of a watch, and a plate for adjusting frequency is further provided on the top surface side of the radiator via another dielectric as disclosed in JP H8-213819.
Moreover, in recent years, in view of ecology, the percentage of the clocks which use solar panel power generation is increasing, and the watches having a structure in which a solar panel is arranged on the back side of the clock glass of the clock case as shown in JP 2001-289970 are known. In such watches, the solar panel and the circuit board are electrically connected at the outer circumference of the solar panel by using an electric connection member such as a coil spring.
However, in a case where the patch antenna device and the solar panel are provided in the clock case of the watch one being on top of the other, if the outer shape of the solar panel is larger than the outer shape of the antenna device and the solar panel and the circuit board are to be electrically connected by using the electric connection member such as a coil spring at a position on the outer circumference portion of the solar panel as described in JP 2001-289970, there is a problem that the solar panel covers the entire outer circumference portion of the radiator having a strong electric field and gain reduction in the antenna is to be induced.